The present invention concerns that of a new and improved apparatus for placing a contact lens in an eye.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,370, issued to Pomerantz, discloses a soft contact lens pickup and insertion device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,508, issued to Kozar, discloses a concave surface for engaging and conforming to the convex side of a contact lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,134, issued to Cointment, discloses a device with a flexible cup which, when squeezed, the flexible cup forms two convex lips which grip a soft contact lens in place on a human eye.
The present invention concerns that of a new and improved contact lens applicator. The contact lens applicator would comprise an external rubber air bladder with a connected tube. The tube would serve as a platform on which a user can place a contact lens that is about to be placed in an eye. Through a combination of suction from the tube (through the squeezing of the lower bulb) and the width of the first end of the neck, a user would be able to maintain a contact lens in a set position until the contact lens would be ready to be placed in a user""s eye.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of a contact lens applicator so that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the contact lens applicator that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the contact lens applicator in detail, it is to be understood that the contact lens applicator is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The contact lens applicator is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present contact lens applicator. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a contact lens applicator which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a contact lens applicator which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a contact lens applicator which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a contact lens applicator which is economically affordable and available for relevant purchasing government entities.